


Smoothing out the kinks in the cable

by burningvanilla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Inside, Foot Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, PWP, Top!Yuuri, bottom!Victor, window fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningvanilla/pseuds/burningvanilla
Summary: Yuuri invited Victor to spend some time with him in a hotel room.





	Smoothing out the kinks in the cable

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys, i just needed to get this out of my system :) also, i'm really rusty with writing smut, it's been a few years.. and what i wrote back then wasn't very good anyway. 
> 
> still, enjoy!

Victor loved Yuuri with his entire being. Victor loved _Yuuri’s_ entire being and he was pretty sure Yuuri returned those feelings. Why else would he have planned something special for Victor tonight?

It had all started three days ago, when Yuuri had asked Victor to clear out his schedule for the weekend. Yuuri didn’t often ask for stuff like this, so Victor was happy to oblige. When he asked what it was about however, Yuuri had remained silent. He only offered a wink and a promise that Victor would love the surprise. For Victor, that was enough.

And now it was Friday night and Victor was in a dark hotel room, lying in a bed, with his hands cuffed to the headboard above his head. Even his feet were somehow cuffed to the bed, spreading his legs wide. He wasn’t wearing any clothes save for some jogging pants. In front of him was a wall of glass, through which he could look at the city beneath them. And Yuuri. His face and body were shadowed by the lights coming from behind him, so Victor was unable to read his expression. What Yuuri was wearing already did a number on him though. It was one of Victor’s old outfits, now being stretched to accommodate Yuuri’s summer belly.

Somewhere below, an ambulance raced through the streets with its siren on. Yuuri turned his head slightly to listen to the sound. “That was fast.” He almost sounded bored.

Victor wanted to ask why, but a specific blue tie stuffed into his mouth made that impossible. There was no need anyway, because Yuuri answered Victor’s unasked question.

His eyes found Victor’s, two burning lights in a black silhouette, as he said, “you might gonna need it.”

The rough edge to Yuuri’s words already made Victor’s cock twitch between his legs. Yuuri had a way with words that his cock very much appreciated. Victor, on the very rare occasion, did not. Mostly when they were in public with no way of escaping to the men’s bathroom or anywhere else secluded to satisfy their needs. But right now, Yuuri’s voice could be all he needed to get off. Yuuri knew that.

“Oh, Victor, what will I do with you if you’re like this? I have so much planned for you,” Yuuri said in mock annoyance. Victor believed it to be true though, since Yuuri wouldn’t ask for his whole weekend if he didn’t have something really big in store for Victor.

Victor was getting harder thinking about the possibilities. Yuuri would be able to see if he moved his shadow somewhere else.

As if Yuuri had read his mind, he stepped aside, showing off his figure. Victor made a sound that sounded a little desperate.

Yuuri smiled as his eyes darted south of Victor’s face and found the bulge in his pants. “I see someone’s happy to see me.”

Victor nodded vigorously. He and his cock were always happy to see Yuuri, especially in moments like this.

Yuuri lowered to his knees near Victor’s left foot. He tracked one nail near the inside of Victor’s foot, more like a tease than a tickle. “Before I get started, I will promise you one thing, Victor,” Yuuri purred his name. “Everything I am going to do to you tonight, you can return to me tenfold if you want. But only this weekend, so tomorrow and the day after, I’m all yours.” He dragged his eyes away from the foot in front of him to look Victor in the eye. “Deal?”

Victor gave him once fierce nod and with that, Yuuri took Victor’s toes in his mouth.

Victor, who never had had a foot fetish, nearly cried out. He was glad Yuuri had made him shower before locking himself away in the bathroom, because he didn’t trust his feet to be suckable if he hadn’t.

With a soft pop, Yuuri let go. “I forgot one thing,” he announced. Victor had only a second to wonder what Yuuri meant before Yuuri removed the tie from Victor’s mouth. “Don’t want you to ruin my good tie now, do I?” Contrary to his words, Yuuri threw the tie across the room. Yuuri showed him a wicked grin. “Make some noise for me, my sweet,” he purred and went back to sucking Victor’s toes.

Victor never expected it to feel good, but it felt _fantastic_. Three minutes later, Victor was already ready to burst. Yuuri seemed to notice as he let go of Victor’s foot and sat on the bed, straddling a long – and cuffed – leg. “Now, now, that was fast.” There was no disappointment in his voice.

Victor, cheeks flushed and slightly out of breath, laughed. “You can blame yourself for that.”

“Oh, I am,” Yuuri said as he pressed himself down on Victor’s legs so he could feel his erection, “and I’m punishing myself accordingly.”

Victor tried to move his leg, to rub against Yuuri’s cock, but he was cuffed too tightly against the bed. Him trying earned him a chuckle.

“You’ll get this soon enough, don’t worry.” Yuuri pushed down again for good measure.

“Can’t wait,” Victor breathed.

Yuuri smirked. “You can and you will.” He stroked one finger across the plain of Victor’s abs, he wondered out loud “I wonder if you can come from just this.”

If Victor had been able to voice his thoughts properly, he would have said he was a mere nudge away from falling over the edge. It turned out there was no need for that. Yuuri leaned forward so he rested on all fours and his hard cock slid past Victor’s leg. That was enough for Victor to come in his jogging pants. Victor curled his toes and his legs shuddered. The gray fabric above the head turned dark from cum.

Yuuri smiled. “There’s a good boy. Can you lie still for a moment?”

Victor was too dazed to answer. He barely noticed Yuuri uncuffing one ankle to pull his pants off to his other foot. Yuuri cuffed the limb again and hovered over Victor.

Victor offered a lazy smile. “Fancy meeting you here.” He figured his limp cock and surroundings looked like a mess, but he didn’t care. Yuuri had more in store for him and he was ready for it.

“I could say the same to you. We’ll clean you up later, okay?” Yuuri quickly pecked Victor on the lips before he rummaged through the nightstand drawer. When he found what he was looking for, he showed Victor. “Ready?”

Victor didn’t hesitate and nodded. From this close, he could see the outfit Yuuri was wearing. It was one of his junior outfits, not extremely pretty or outstanding, but Victor knew why Yuuri was wearing this one. They both knew the other had a thing for Yuuri in a leotard, although neither had admitted that to the other. He couldn’t wait to rip those pants of Yuuri and spread kisses on his thighs along the hems of said leotard. Victor felt the promise of that in his cock. Already it was needing more Yuuri. Victor couldn’t blame his body.

He was pulled back to reality when Yuuri lifted his torso to place two pillows below his hips and entered Victor with the first finger. Victor gasped and tried to relax around Yuuri’s moving digit, which took some work.

Yuuri stopped moving for a moment to locate his next target. He found it in a nipple. A _very_ sensitive nipple. Victor whispered Yuuri’s name as Yuuri scraped his teeth against it.

He scraped some more and nibbled on the erect nipple. Soon he decided Victor was ready for a second finger, making his attention even more divided between his ass and his chest. Yuuri left a hickie right next to the dark pink flesh, his mouth leaving skin with a popping sound.

Victor felt hot, _needy_ , and knew it showed on his face. Yuuri looked at him during a nibble and he simply showed _hunger_. Apparently Yuuri had been looking forward to this more than Victor had thought.

Immediately after, Victor felt the uncomfortable add of a third finger. Yuuri’s mouth alone would have been enough to have Victor dripping and the preparing fingers up his ass only made his cock harden twice as fast. He was now big enough for the head to rub against Yuuri’s belly. Yuuri let him be, instead focusing on loosening Victor up.

Victor had never been very loud in the bedroom, but for Yuuri he would do anything. He breathed little _oh_ ’s and _ah_ ’s whenever Yuuri hit a good spot down there. Which, admittedly, was pretty often. It was obvious though that Yuuri was avoiding Victor’s prostate, making sure he wouldn’t cum so soon again.

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was louder than a whisper this time.

Yuuri continued feasting on his nipple, and continued to finger Victor, but hummed against his chest.

Victor felt it reverberate through his soul. It took him a moment to find his speech. “If you go on like this, you might need to stop me from coming.”

Yuuri’s pace didn’t falter as he spoke. “You won’t be needing it.”

Yuuri hit a particular good spot and Victor’s back arched, pushing himself into Yuuri’s face. His restraints stopped him from moving too much and Victor fought against them. Yuuri was touching him and making him want him and yet he hadn’t even laid a finger on Yuuri yet. Or himself, but he wanted to touch Yuuri more.

“One last thing.” Yuuri removed his fingers, leaving an unbearable emptiness behind. Victor started to whine, but stopped when he felt something cold at his entrance. He could guess what it was and his guess was confirmed when he felt the butt plug pushed into place. He took it with little trouble, which also confirmed he was ready to take Yuuri whenever he wanted.

Victor wet his lips. “Yuuri, I want to touch you.” His useless hands reached out to him. “Really bad.”

Yuuri’s lips curled into a smile. “I know, and I’ll let you.”

Victor blinked. He hadn’t expected that.

Yuuri laughed at his reaction. “I’m glad I’m still able to surprise you even now. Let me free you from your torture chains and you can undress me. On one condition.” He leaned softly on Victor’s hips. “You can’t touch yourself while undressing me and after that, you’re all mine again.”

Victor, who had no intention of doing anything to himself while Yuuri was within reach, found it easy to agree to the condition, so Yuuri opened the cuffs one by one. Victor didn’t waste time by rubbing the last back into his sleeping limbs. He pushed Yuuri off the bed, stumbled and shoved him against the window, capturing him in a kiss. Going from zero to hundred real quick, Victor took both their breaths away.

Yuuri’s chest heaved as he spoke. “This isn’t part of the undressing, so I’m going to punish you for this.”

“I’ll take anything you want me to do.” Victor kissed Yuuri a second time, while looking for the zipper of Yuuri’s pants. After he found it, Victor planted a bunch of kisses in Yuuri’s neck on his sensitive spot, just below his ear, and fell on his knees. Yuuri in a leotard was undoubtedly the sexiest thing on earth.

Victor planted a first kiss on the outside of Yuuri’s thigh. “Yuuri, why must you be so beautiful.”

Yuuri went with his hand through silver hair. “Hurry up, Victor, or I am going to increase your punishment.”

Victor looked all the way up and saw a silent but dark promise that Yuuri meant it. He made quick work, knowing exactly what places he should touch/kiss for Yuuri’s knees to buckle. Then he opened the zipper on Yuuri’s back and stripped him of all clothing. The jogging pants were still stuck on Victor’s ankle and he kicked off to the other side of the room.

“So what now?” Victor looked Yuuri in the eye, not daring to look down at Yuuri’s beautiful cock. Despite having his back to the outside lights, they were showing in Yuuri’s eyes and Victor was captivated by it. Still, it was a struggle not to look down. He was so full of expectations he was afraid he might come again at the mere sight of Yuuri in all his glory.

Yuuri stepped aside to show Victor the beautiful view. But instead of explaining the next step like Victor expected, he stepped behind him and pushed him against the window. His cock jerked at the feeling of the cold glass.

“Now I want the world to see how much you want my cock.” Yuuri rubbed his rock hard cock at Victor’s entrance, where the plug was still sitting neatly. He brought his mouth near Victor’s ear. “I really hope someone’s watching you – enjoying you – like I am tonight.”

Victor groaned. The thought of a stranger watching them spiked a new kind of heat through his veins. His breath formed little clouds on the window after he positioned himself properly in the way Yuuri liked best: hands on the wall (or glass this time), his head a good distance away so he wouldn’t bump his head accidentally and his back arched, ready to take a thorough pounding.

He vaguely saw in own reflection looking flustered, with full blown pupils of want, but it wasn’t enough yet.

Much too slowly, Yuuri pulled out the butt plug. Victor failed to breathe through the whole thing. Only when the tip was outside too could he suck in a breath.

Yuuri waited for him to catch his breath a bit, but Victor was in a hurry. He pushed his ass in Yuuri’s direction, coming in contact with a soft stomach. _Soon_ , Victor promised himself, _soon he could touch Yuuri everywhere he wanted_. Yuuri got the message and grabbed one of Victor’s hips.

Victor shivered in excitement when he felt the tip of Yuuri’s cock push past his entrance. He whispered a fast “ _yesyesyes_ ” as Yuuri filled him up.

“You okay?” Yuuri kissed the small of Victor’s back.

Victor’s fingers slid down an inch. “I will be if you start moving soon.”

Yuuri kissed Victor’s back a last time and slowly pulled out. With only the head still inside Victor, Yuuri slammed back in.

Victor grunted, blinking the discomfort away. “I know you can do better than this, Yuuri,” he hissed between his teeth, “fuck me harder.”

Only the reflection of Yuuri’s eyes and toothy smile met Victor in window. “As you wish.” Without warning, Yuuri pulled out completely before pushing back in hard. Every time Yuuri left him empty, Victor wanted to reach out to fill himself up again.

Yuuri pushed so hard Victor’s cock was bouncing against the glass. With each time that happened, Victor clenched around Yuuri, earning him a moan and a harder thrust in return. Only the squelching between them sounded in the room, supported by their ragged breaths and loud moans.

This went on for not long enough. He had already almost been at his limit before and this certainly wasn’t helping his endurance. “Yuuri,” Victor gasped for air, “I’m almost-”

Victor’s hips were pushed against the window. “Come for me, Victor, let’s see how high you can get.”

At Yuuri’s command, Victor let himself explode. He came more than he first time, shooting cum higher than his head. When the stars disappeared from his sight, he just wanted to collapse on the ground, but Yuuri firmly held him.

“We’re not done yet,” he reminded Victor.

Victor hadn’t forgotten. He braced himself with less strength, but he held his position for Yuuri, who continued at a somewhat gentler pace.

Victor loved the sound of their bodies connecting, but he was impatient today. “Yuuri, please hurry and fill me up.” He clenched extra hard around Yuuri to make sure the message came through.

“From which side?” Yuuri asked between pounds.

As much as Victor would have loved to sink to his knees to receive a load of Yuuri in his mouth, that wasn’t what he needed. “Your side.” His breathing was so labored he feared he couldn’t say any more.

Yuuri slowed to his own pacing, which was still slow enough for a tired Victor to follow. A full minute later, Yuuri’s pounding became erratic and Victor braced himself.

Yuuri coming inside Victor was Victor’s favorite moment ever. Even winning a championship couldn’t top this. Now too, he wanted to soak up every drop of cum that came from Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled out, leaving Victor empty, save for the cum that was starting to trickle down Victor’s legs. Finally his legs gave out under him. His hand ran through his own cum lines, making his hand sticky. He didn’t have the energy to do something about it.

Yuuri kneeled next to him and reached for his hand. With Victor’s eyes on him, Yuuri took Victor’s cum-stained fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them gently, earning him a sleepy look from Victor.

Yuuri smiled as he replaced Victor’s fingers with his lips, giving Victor a taste of his own saltiness. “Are you tired already, old man?”

Victor huffed. “Just because you have infinite stamina doesn’t mean everybody else does.”

“Fortunately for the both of us, you like it.”

“I do, yes.” Victor returned the kiss.

“You think you can go on?” Yuuri asked when Victor had to catch his breath.

Victor was quiet for a moment. “It feels like the moment you let me lie down again I’ll be out cold for the next three years.” He changed the position of his legs, wincing slightly. “Though I don’t think I can stand anymore.”

Yuuri kissed him one last time. “Let’s get you cleaned up then.” Yuuri stood and left Victor on the ground to find something to wipe them clean. Victor’s eyes were already drooping when he returned.

Yuuri made quick work of cleaning up. Victor let himself be pulled up and he leaned on Yuuri heavily.

“Carry me, I can’t take another step.”

Yuuri shot him an unbelieving look. “It’s only six feet away.” When Victor still didn’t move, Yuuri sighed. He lifted Victor and took the four steps to the bed. The moment Victor touched the sheets, he pulled Yuuri down with him, who fell on top of him.

Victor enveloped Yuuri with his body. “I love you so much.” He sounded sleepy.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, resting his head against his chest. “I love you too.”

Victor’s breath evened out and got deeper by the second.

Yuuri brought his mouth next to Victor’s ear. “Hey, Victor,” he whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “I can’t wait for you to wreck me tomorrow.”

The only reaction Yuuri received was a twitch in Victor’s cock, which told Yuuri he wasn’t the only one looking forward to it.

Like that, they both fell asleep.

 


End file.
